Jackpot!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Shishigawara confronts Orihime!... and then bungles the job... MA


**Jackpot!**

"'Scuse me!"

When he had the target's attention, Shishigawara Moe introduced himself as a student of Miyashita Commercial High School. Slowly, he lifted his shaved head to leer at the target that Tsukishima sent him after. "Would you mind dying for me right now?" He still didn't have her full attention, but he was ready to strike her down the second she turned. It'd have to be quick; despite Tsukishima-san's orders, it was still difficult for him to fight girls.

His bandaged fists squeezed in wait as the redhead slowly turned. _The first punch_ , he told himself. He'd take her down with one, solid punch! When she was halfway facing him, he leaped, ready to lay her out with one blow. _For Tsukishima-san!_

He was micro-seconds from fulfilling his duty when he was suddenly caught off guard. Those eyes, so large and beautiful; her face was equally stunning! This fact struck Moe like a jab in the chest, knocking him back from his lunge and right into the concrete railway. The back of his head cracked against the banister, and due to the shock of the girl's appearance, Shishigawara was down and out – a One-Hit KO!

Orihime blinked in confusion. Just what was that about? Being naïve, she didn't fully understand what he intended when he asked if she would die for him; maybe she just didn't hear him correctly, and she stuck with that solution. She at least heard his name clearly. "Sushigawara-kun?" Or so she thought…

The unconscious thug didn't respond. His eyes had already rolled up to the back of his head. After such a blow, he wouldn't be back up for a while. Orihime knew, of course, that she couldn't just leave him out here. Since he'd obviously come to visit her, she felt it was her responsibility to care for him. Too bad there was no one there to help drag him into the apartment.

After a few stressful minutes of dragging Shishigawara in from outside, Orihime successful had him on top of her mattress. Plopping down, she sighed. "Bringing him inside was hard," she murmured. How unfortunate that he suddenly tripped and was knocked out; if that misfortune hadn't happened, the two of them could probably be enjoying some tea by now. Instead, Orihime found herself tired and sweaty.

And there was no better remedy for that than a bath! Since Shishigawara was out cold, Orihime saw no harm bustling about on her usual schedule while waiting for him to come to. She never really felt bashful about disrobing, even when there a someone of the opposite sex nearby; Shishigawara's presence was no deterrent.

Humming cheerfully, she got to her feet and skipped towards the bathroom. She never took her clothes in with her; she would just strut around in a towel before donning new clothes. Was it late enough to put on her pajamas? Was that unfair to her guest, who hadn't brought comfortable night clothes? Orihime would've been more than happy to lend him a set of her own pajamas, but she doubted he'd like to be dressed like a girl. With a face like his, Orihime couldn't help giggling at the idea of dressing him in feminine attire. In the meantime, she was busy shedding her own.

She turned on the shower first so that the warm water could start flowing before she stepped in. The used clothes were set in the small basket for laundry at the side of the door, and she stood there in naked repose. Her curvaceous silhouette could be seen from the outside in the pane glass, but Shishigawara wasn't awake to appreciate it; besides, if he did, he'd be struck into another beauty-induced coma.

Minutes passed by until nearly half an hour was spent showering; enjoying suds so much and the echoing solitude to practice her made-up tunes, Orihime usually lost track of time. She was just about finishing up when the thug on her bed came to. He sat up, groaning as he rubbed the back of his sore head, detecting a small bump. Lucky that it wasn't too swollen, he figured.

Perking up when he realized that he wasn't in familiar settings, he glanced around. " _Huh?_ Where the hell…?"

 _Fun-fu-fu-fun_ Someone was singing – or humming a melody – in a different room. _Singing about elephants is fun-fun-fun_

Terrible lyrics, but Shishigawara ignored it. It must be that chick that Tsukishima-san wanted him to dispose of. She must've brought him into her home, maybe to keep him as a prisoner. The joke was on her! She hadn't tied him up at all, and now _he_ had the advantage. "This time," he grumbled to himself, "she won't catch me by surprise." He punched his bandaged knuckles together. "I'll sneak up on her and make Tsukishima-san proud."

He said he would be sneaky, but he was very ungraceful, tripping over himself more times than not as he followed the sound of the singing. The bathroom? Shishigawara's face flushed at the idea of barging in on a girl who was likely sitting on the toilet, but those worries were put to rest when he saw the girl's silhouette stand in front of the glass door, exposing her only as a shadow. She was wearing something; he could only guess that she'd put on a dress. Perfect clothing for an enemy to take advantage of!

Acting on impulse, Shishigawara grabbed the handle of the door – his Jackpot Knuckle Fullbring bringing about the luck of the lock unexplainably coming undone – and lunged in with his free hand ready to knock the girl in the face. He may have mentally braced himself for her outrageous beauty, but there was a new contributing factor that amplified his shock a hundred fold…

"T… towel?!" He thought she'd be wearing a dress. Like this, skin glowing from the recent shower, he caught sight of far more than just her perplexed face. That deep, cushiony valley was there for him to see. His jaw dropped at the sight. He had too much momentum to turn back now, and with an _Uhmph!_ he crashed into Orihime – face in cleavage – and knocked her to the floor. It wasn't a brutal hit, but it did wind up knocking Orihime unconscious – much like Shishigawara's previous condition.

Shishigawara, on the other hand, had the fortune to land on something soft – _two_ soft somethings! He was a bit witless at first, a little jarred from the collision. When he cracked his eyes open, all he could see was a fluffy hill. He didn't register immediately what happened, so he slid a hand onto the tantalizing mound. So soft and supple, he dazedly contemplated; his head must've been resting on an identical mound.

His eyes flashed wide. No way! He couldn't be…!

He sat up immediately to confirm his suspicions: he had just groped this amazingly-stacked girl! Similar accidents had happened before, and they always wound up with him put to the floor by an angry fist. This was the first time he made contact and was still conscious the next moment.

To further exasperate his concern, he found that he was straddling her quite intimately. He jabbered a little, wondering what should be done in this scenario. Logic would point out that he should retreat, rush out of the apartment, and hope that the knock on the head would make the girl believe that he'd never been there in the first place so that when he made his return, it'd be a clean slate.

He was just about to follow such advice, but when he looked down again, he hesitated. Pursing his full lips, he gulped and heard his heart throbbing in his ears. His eyes traveled over her face, entranced by beauty that had stunned him earlier. Further down, he ogled her bosom, full and supple underneath her towel. He didn't look much elsewhere. From the collision, the hem had slipped somewhat, and he was offered just the slightest edge of pink cresting the large pliant hill of flesh.

Again, he thought the best thing to do was just go, but now… … Well, in all honesty, how many chances would he get to view such beauty in person? He'd explored the internet thoroughly, but watching was not the same as firsthand experience. Just a quick glance wasn't the worst thing in the world, he told himself.

Orihime moaned softly, but not in response to the trembling finger that carefully slid between her breast and the towel. Shishigawara gulped before pulling on the towel. It slid gradually over the swell of the breast, and her firm nipple was revealed. It was a pleasant and bright shade of pink, perfectly sized to match the size of her tit. The circumference had contracted to form an oval around the tightened bud.

The thug's eyes widened in astonishment, his large lips puckering as he quickly and unceremoniously leveled the hem of the towel under each breast. "A-amazing!" he whispered excitedly to himself. The loose pants he was wearing were becoming much tighter very quickly as he observed and memorized this unexpected bounty.

His gaping lips tightened into a thin line. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. The girl was still asleep; he'd been lucky thus far not to rouse her, and being he was the luckiest guy he knew…! Certainly, there wasn't that big of a risk should he continue.

Tactless and stupid, Shishigawara inevitably came to the conclusion that he should try. "First," he mumbled to himself, blushing furiously but happy that Tsukishima-san was not around to witness his weakest and most pathetic hour, "let me take care of this." The strain in his pants was distracting. Dropping his zipper and opening the slit of his pants and boxers, he carefully extracted his excited member. The teeth of his zipper felt merciless against the sides of his cock – he was quite thick – so he also unbuttoned his pants. Sure, this meant if things went south, he'd have a much more awkward and bumbling time running away, but he wasn't thinking that far ahead, and his dick was aching since he'd gone some time without the internet or prolonged privacy.

Now back to the matter at hand; his eyes were back on Orihime's tits after the brief intermission fumbling with his trousers. There was some movement beyond breathing, but he still didn't mind chancing her waking up. He could leave the towel closed up; her tits were on full display already. The only thing left was traveling up her long, smooth legs – they were incredible, he noted – and sneaking a peek underneath.

This was supposed to be a hit mission, Shishigawara pondered loudly in his head – his thoughts sounded louder in this intense silence – but instead of just finding a target, he had found heaven! A hand clamped around his swollen, throbbing cock and another carefully caught the bottom of Orihime's towel.

Again she stirred. Her eyes were still closed, but there was evidence that she was waking up.

Shishigawara, kneeling at her side, hand on cock and towel, bent down until the side of his face was on the cold tile between her knees. His nostrils flared as she was slowly uncovered, until that last bit was drawn up and he could clearly see her nether parts in their full glory.

" _Who~oa!_ " He was wise enough to keep his voice down, but he hadn't the restraint not to exclaim at the vision of gorgeous auburn curls delicately lining the cleft of her labia. "So _this_ is a woman…" He felt frozen in place, yet at the same time, he was beckoned forward. The towel was shoved up to her midriff, just underneath her bellybutton. Crawling carefully over her leg before nudging them apart to accommodate his crouching, bundling form; between his tightly closed legs, he still was gripping his penis. From his squeeze, a droplet of pre-cum spilled from the head and dropped on Orihime's bathroom floor.

His face was mere inches from Orihime's sex, and still he pressed onward until his hot, labored breath fell upon those sensitive parts. Normally, in all the videos – that were not censored – and images he'd seen, the woman was already wet and ready for sex; this was not so for Orihime, but Shishigawara took it upon himself to possibly change that fact.

When she reacted with a quiet moan to his fingers touching her crotch, he didn't pay any attention. Thumb on one side and forefinger on the other, he carefully pushed apart her outer lips to take a gander at the thinner folds underneath; above, just beneath the crown of curls, he spotted the clitoris. He didn't have to be an anatomy-genius to guess the significance of the proud nub. Having watched such a copious amount of pornographic videos on the web, he knew the response of that part of a girl being stimulated.

Just a little bit… He wasn't very good at restraining himself, but he pointed his tongue and made first contact. It was a brief brush of contact, and Orihime hardly made a response beyond a faint sigh. Shishigawara, however, felt the touch's significance. With the initial contact made, he was more comfortable making a second, bolder pass. More than just the tip of his tongue touched her clit this time, dragging up and down the hooded bud.

Orihime's body quivered as the bold goon began to sloppily salve her clit before targeting her full snatch. Layer upon layer of spit was applied to her folds, and though she was more or less unconscious, her nervous system began to react to the lengthy and abundant swaths of his tongue. Her vagina began to saturate with her own essence, which Shishigawara's tongue quickly slurped away, which caused more arousal, which caused Shishigawara to lick her more frantically, as he enjoyed the new and plentiful flavor. When her shapely hips began to rise or roll – subtly, but still – he hardly gave it a thought; all that was on his mind was _more_. Thumbs on either side of her lips, he gently pushed her open, marveled at the color and slickness within, and hurriedly pressed his large lips to hers.

How had she fallen asleep? That was Orihime's first questioning thought. What had stirred her awake? That was the second.

Her gray eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light quickly. And then she gave a sudden yelp when a strong and pleasant tingle shot up her spine. Involuntarily, her back arched off the floor and her thighs tensed. Something very frantic and wet was passing through the cleft of her sex, paying generous attention to her very-swollen, very-sensitive clitoris! She wheezed and gasped, staring down her buxom body to where this sensation was originating and saw the buzzed head of her recently-unconscious gusts bobbing between her legs, his tongue lapping again and again at her pussy. " _Su…! Sushigawara-kun?!_ " Her back arched, effectively ending whatever polite-yet-frantic rebuke she wished to say.

Shishigawara was aware that she woke up, and of course, he was frightened because of it. Girls – specifically beautiful ones – had a keen effect on him; it was hard for him to face them or talk to them. The only thing that drove him on was lust. Fearing that her regaining consciousness would pull her away from him, he wrapped his arms underneath her thighs and hooked his hands above to hold them apart. And then his tongue was put into overdrive while the entire lower portion of his face shoved up against Orihime's snatch.

Orihime wasn't sure how long this had been going on, but she could already feel the swirling of an orgasm building. The right thing to do was to draw herself away from Sushigawara-kun's frantic lips, but the involuntary – and more tempting – thing to do was shove herself against him, douse him with her release, and ask questions later.

" _Kyah~!_ " Her decision-making was taken away from her when her butt lifted off the floor to grind against the goofy goon. She could not help herself when so anxious already. Spurred by her cooperative motions, Shishigawara pushed open her pussy more and stuck his tongue in deeper.

As he drilled his tongue into her, he pondered if it might've been wiser to insert a more 'needy' part of himself into the girl's cleft while she was still unconscious. She was responding favorably at the moment, but after she was done, wouldn't it be likely for her to banish him from her household – as he was far too awkward to try to object? (He'd all but forgotten his mission to harm this close companion of Kurosaki Ichigo's.) Returning to Tsukishima-san with not only failure, but an unsatisfied erection was the height of pitiful…

His ponderings ended when Orihime's hands clamped onto the back of his head, forcing him to her crotch and smothering him. He ceased his efforts, trying to exclaim that he was unable to breathe. To add to his peril, his nose, mouth, and indeed the entire lower portion of his face were suddenly drenched with a hot rush of fluid from Orihime's convulsing hole.

Orihime squealed. She'd not had such an intense release since… _ever_! Sushigawara-kun must've been hard at work on her long before she'd regained consciousness. Even now, she buckled and thrashed as the thug continued to probe her thoroughly with his tongue. Kurosaki-kun was not as rambunctious; he was just as nervous as her his first time, and hadn't the nerve to put his face down there. Now a stranger was slurping her quite obscenely, and she was enjoying it! She wondered if it was wrong to feel such a way with someone she hardly met, but then, she was one to enjoy odd things.

At long last, Shishigawara was allowed the opportunity for fresh air after Orihime's clamping legs held him against her pussy. Even with this chance, he did not immediately draw away. His tongue lulled out, stretching a string of spit and essence from his mouth to her cunt until it broke.

 _Shit!_ he screamed in his head. She wasn't supposed to wake up! What to do now?! Dumbfounded and unsure of what was to follow, he glanced up at the girl whose flavor was coating his large lips. Orihime hardly had the strength to prop herself up on her elbows, but she managed to stare down between her huge bosoms at the boy stupidly looking up at her from her snatch. Her blush intensified when she noticed the glistening fluid surrounding his mouth. It may not have been of her volition that he was in such a state, but she felt conflicted on if she should apologize. Under normal circumstances, shouldn't the apologizing be done by the one _violating_ the other? Orihime's mind didn't work like that…

" _Um…_ " Gray eyes turned away from the flabbergasted thug. She was still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm; even her snatch was quivering. She thought of what should be said now, or if she should just shoo him out of her apartment? Tatsuki-chan would've likely walloped him good before dumping him out with the rest of the trash. Slowly, she turned her focus back to him, and he was still frozen in place. Unable to come up with anything sensible or clever to say, she asked, "Are you… done?" With her, she meant… Was he done 'exploring' her?

Shishigawara, however, translated it to 'was he done with his curiosity'. If she took a gander south, she'd see that his 'inquisitiveness' was far from slaked. Stammering a little, he doubled over to observe the jutting piece throbbing from his pants. He could honestly say that he was not done, but he was mystified and nervous. He should just outright say that he was not done, push her legs open, and put himself in! That was the manly way when a woman was unsure of how to proceed!

Instead, the poor sap gulped, muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and sat back to brandish his erection in full light for Orihime to witness and gasp at. She certainly hadn't expected him to be already exposed, but she was also very shocked at the size. Short, maybe – compared to Kurosaki-kun's at least – but the width was outstanding. It'd completely fill the hollow of her hand and then some! Gawking at its swollen, mushroom head pushing out beyond the layer of foreskin, she was caught between fear and wonder.

"Sushigawara-kun!" she gasped, unable to take her eyes away from the object. "I…! _Uh…!_ " She fumbled on like that for a handful of seconds, leaving the boy somewhat impatient as to what her final reaction would be. After all, there she was, naked, still recovering from an unexpected orgasm and with a stranger in her bathroom, flagging a huge erection, and to top it off, she couldn't even get his name right! The sensible thing for him to do was tuck it back in his pants, lick his lips and savor the taste for eternity, and dash out the door to return to Tsukishima in woeful defeat.

"That's so big!" she couldn't help blurting out; she was prone to saying what was on her mind, after all.

To this, Shishigawara blinked in wonder. Big? He blushed a little from the compliment, though he'd always thought that girls only sought length, which he was more or less average in. When he jacked off, he also didn't think too much about the girth, as his big hands could fit neatly around it.

Swallowing his humility, though, he started to sputter out to maintain his 'tough guy' act, "Of… of course it is! A man has _got_ to be big!" He tried to keep himself from throbbing, but he was so excited. Pre-cum ran like a stream from his tip and saturated his length until it shined. Each throb pushed out another dose to trickle down the vein-riddled underside.

Orihime was stunned by this knowledge. Was a boy not a man unless he acquired such a package? Ichigo was long, reasonably thick, but was dwarfed by this shaved-head goon. Though his features didn't hold her attention nearly as much as _that!_ Even when Shishigawara spoke, her eyes were anchored to his groin, marveling at how large it was and how much it drizzled itself with that transparent fluid. And being such a glutton with a keen nose, she pondered if the fluid tasted as unique as it smelled. Was it rude to come right out and ask to put some of it in her mouth… just for a sampling? He'd been more than willing to do so for her, and the proof was still on his lips!

The stillness between them was uncomfortable to say the least, both of their attentions on Shishigawara's erection. Sometimes, Shishigawara would move his eyes to Orihime's chest, but would immediately look away when he felt a significant pulse in his groin. Seething softly, he clenched his teeth and tried to calm down.

" _Um…_ Sushigawara-kun?"

" _Huh?_ " He looked at her.

Her eyes were twinkling with fascination when they finally peered up from their southbound direction, but there was also uncertainty there. "Would it be alright…?" She paused, fiddled and linked her fingers in her lap, causing her arms to push her tits together. "Could I…?" She felt that she would keep starting sentences, but never make a complete one. Instead, she went for the direct approach and started to reach a hand out. And by the time Shishigawara realized her intentions, it was too late. The _thump-thump-thump_ ing in his ears picked up the pace, and his cock jerked frantically.

" _Wait!_ " he exclaimed, but Orihime's hand snagged him before she could register his protest. A foreign and sensually-soft hand caught him and quickly dissolved all of his control. His eyes rolled up and his lips puckered. " _No~…_ " he wheezed out pitifully while his testicles ascended. He'd been far more excited than he thought, and this single grab undid him in a most embarrassing way. Involuntarily, he jerked his hips, sliding through the hollow of Orihime's lightly-clenched fist, and began to spew juicy ropes from the tip.

" _Eh?_ " Orihime's grip reflexively tightened when the cock began to swell even more. The jets of semen flew from his head and began to splash on her. What did not soak into the towel still loosely around her midriff mostly fell over her supple thighs or on her pubic mound, matting her curls with goo.

Shishigawara was tense all over while losing his load all over the place. He hadn't even a chance to really enjoy it before he was spent. When it was just trickles of pearliness running out of his slit, he finally found the willpower to crack his eyes open. He expected to see judgment and hilarity in the bombshell's eyes at his premature demonstration. Instead, he was greeted with " _Uwah~!_ Amazing, Sushigawara-kun!"

He blinked, somewhat certain that she had not said what he thought she said.

But she did. Smiling brightly at him after scooping up and examining a portion of seed from her leg – which webbed between her fingertips – she proclaimed, "Kurosaki-kun couldn't do it that fast!"

Shishigawara drew a blank. Having grown up on porn instead of life experience, he was under the assumption that girls appreciated a guy who could last, not applaud his ability to lose it from a single touch. And what was that about that Kurosaki bastard?

"And it smells really good," swooned Orihime after catching a whiff of the pungent paste on her fingers. Her clean hand touched her flushing cheeks; she'd almost forgotten the precarious situation she was in: naked and in front of a boy who'd just unexpectedly doused her with his seed.

Semen-soaked fingers were pushed onto her tongue before she could reconsider a moment longer. Her passion for unique flavors demanded a sampling of the fluid strung about her fingers. The white goo was spread over her tongue, and she found it – the taste and texture – even more agreeable than the scent. Hot and incredibly bitter; most girls would've immediately rejected and spat out the substance, or at least grimace in revulsion while downing it. After cleaning her digits as best as she could, Orihime kept a pleased smile while slightly tilting her head back and swallowing Shishigawara's essence.

Shishigawara was struck by her keenness to his cum. This was definitely one weird chick, but that didn't at all mean it was a bad thing! Her favorable reactions to the process thus far had kept him strong and hard, though he wouldn't realize his stamina until after Orihime did.

She saw the source of the 'juice' standing straight up still, and even remarked on how amazing it looked. "Can you make more come out?" she giggled, leaning towards his cock and grabbing it again, hoping that he'd spout as easily as before. Kurosaki-kun had only managed to spill one load onto her stomach before he'd gone limp, though she had been satisfied enough not to ask for more, and had excused him due to the prolonged effort. She hadn't even thought to sup up the depository from Ichigo, having been so winded from the experience. Maybe next time… but for now…

Shishigawara grunted and winced when the zealous girl tugged on his cock like she was going to milk a cow. A first orgasm was easy, especially for an overexcited virgin; the second would be considerably harder to draw out. Grabbing her wrist and steadying her hand, he stuttered to her, "Do you… really want me to do it again?"

Orihime nodded with that childlike smile. "Yes~!"

What luck! He could kiss his brass knuckles, deeming them the cause of his monumentally great fortune. While a handjob didn't seem unappetizing – he was already going cross-eyed just from being held in her fist – he had other ideas. He detached Orihime's hand from his dick and hurried to his feet; Orihime watched him without comment, briefly thinking he intended to leave. On the contrary, he stood right in place and pointed his erection in her face, not even a full inch from her nose. The remnants of his cum dripped from the tip and onto her thighs; she had now positioned herself in a more refined position with her legs folded ceremoniously underneath her.

"Why not just…?" He nearly choked on his own words. "… just put it in your mouth? Suck some more out?"

"Does it work like that?" she asked, bemused by the suggestion. Again, she recounted her time with Ichigo, and mouth/penis interaction never played a part.

"Y-yeah…"

Orihime saw no reason to question Sushigawara-kun's idea. He must've known what he was doing and saying, after all. So sure was he, in fact, that he latched onto the back of her head and urged her forward. He nudged her lips, smearing them with his leftover sperm, before she let her mouth open a little. Taking in his cock, however, forced her to open up much wider than she intended to yield; she almost got lockjaw! A surprised exclamation was muffled by the intruding phallus, and her eyes widened with concern and anxiety. His substantial girth pinned her otherwise-curious tongue to the floor of her mouth; she was hardly able to flex against the underside during his throat-bound incursion. Instinctively, her hands caught onto the front of Shishigawara's jeans for some stability while he drew her mouth to sheathe him completely.

Her esophagus was completely clogged when his engorged top reached the back of her mouth. Her gag reflex never acted up before, but she couldn't stifle a few gags and choking noises as Shishigawara probed her mouth. The delightfully-unique dollops she'd hoped to smear on her tongue were inadvertently swallowed straight down when it seeped from his tip to her uvula.

The premature ejaculation was a bit embarrassing at the time, but Shishigawara found himself a little thankful; the first shot always was quicker than the second. If he hadn't blown his load earlier, he'd already have shriveled in Orihime's mouth, and this experience would be over.

Needless to say, her stuffed mouth was really working him over. Her tongue, though flattened by his girth, still managed to wiggled against his underside to generate enough movement for his pleasure. But most influential to his building pleasure were her eyes when they turned up to him. They were so big, full of wonder, excitement, and curiosity, as if he'd soon answer her unspoken question of whether or not he'd erupt again.

Shishigawara growled apprehensively and clenched his fist into Orihime's semi-wet locks. He held her in place, much to her confusion. Looking up at him, he seemed to be suffering from an internal debate… which he was.

As lucky as he figured himself, Shishigawara gave himself one last shot before his stamina was gone. Fist-to-fist, he was nearly unstoppable! Sex-to-sex was an entirely different story. He had to really endeavor to get it up for an immediate, second-round of masturbation, after all.

No! He ultimately decided to pull himself from Orihime's gracious mouth, even though she gave a pitiful, alluring whine at having lost her treat. "Just stand up," Shishigawara panted when she asked if all was well.

" _Um_ , should I take my towel?" she asked curiously, already pulling it halfway up her chest, as though there was room for protocol now. As patiently as he could, Shishigawara answered her by swatting the towel away and giving her no means to cover herself whatsoever. She agreed to staying naked, though her ever-pondering self had to wonder what he had in store.

When Shishigawara had set her in his desired position, she found herself staring at her own reflection in the mirror over her sink. She blinked several times, and then turned her attention to the boy now hastening behind her. He had her bent forward, hands clutching the sink and breasts hanging freely beneath her. Her backend projected out in a way that would've certainly had Shishigawara cumming if he hadn't blown his easy load already. His foot shuffled in between hers, bumping them wide apart.

Orihime had figured out what was to become of this position, and she found herself quite excited. She didn't chirp with joy or swoon with anticipation like she normally would; she simply accommodated Sushigawara-kun. In her chest, her heart was thumping wildly.

Tsukishima's lackey felt the same. He'd been impatient ever since he took himself from Orihime's mouth, but now that he was here, a paramount of pressure fell on his nerve. His cock was held steady in his trembling hand, aimed at the quim not much more than a few inches away. It would just take the guidance of his hips, and he would be a man in all senses of the word! At the same time, he was afraid to claim that rite.

A weird time to ask Tsukishima-san for strength, but he did so anyway… Still, he hesitated.

Orihime was patient with others, but now wasn't the time to wait; not with her pussy burning with an unfulfilled need to be stretched. "Sushigawara-kun," she murmured, looking over her shoulder. The thug stiffened and gulped. "Are you… going to do it?" She did her best not to sound pushy; at least he knew she was consenting – not like he was likely to stop himself anyway.

"Of course," he stammered. "I just gotta get in the right frame of mind to do it right!"

Orihime beamed with excitement. "Okay," she sang with a nod. She imagined how it would feel. Kurosaki-kun had confessed that he'd never done it before, so there was no guarantee that he knew how to do it right; Sushigawara-kun could educate her, and then she could pass the knowledge on to her lover. "Whenever you're ready~!"

Shishigawara grumbled and pursed her lips. Easy for her to say, he thought. He looked down again. The nervousness that had caused his penis to deflate somewhat was gone, and he was confidently solid again. Then he looked ahead at her crevice. Her butt was very shapely, not unlike her tits, just with less mass.

Her pussy… Going for a first time, Shishigawara wondered if an entrance so narrow could accommodate him. Not a boast; just a concern. What if her body was too tight and refused to stretch? Would that mean he was too thick for _every woman?!_

Shishigawara shook those stupid worries from his head and snarled determinedly. He was going to fuck this luscious, bombshell beauty! And that was that!

At long last, Orihime felt the welcomed stroke of a blunt object nuzzling her sensitive nether lips. She gulped and shivered, hands tightening on the sink. Sushigawara-kun was taking his time, heightening the experience for her. And then his wide cockhead found her hole, and even she had to think if maybe he was a few sizes too big to fit.

There was a significant pause that lingered. Shishigawara took a moment to experience his last moments as a virgin, and then he started to press. Sure enough, the hole did not yield immediately. He pushed gently, and she stubbornly refused to give.

No longer needing a hand to steer his prick, he held onto Orihime's curvy waist and began to pull her onto him. " _Ahh~…_ " Orihime's wail was soft in response to her vagina stretching around his head. The abundant juices helped a lot; she was glad he had diligently lathered her with his spit earlier. Still, she experienced the tension of being invaded by such a large thing. To try to alleviate the stress, she rose onto her toes and stiffened. "Sushigawara-kun…!"

Shishigawara ignored her mispronunciation of his name, enthralled instead by the delectable vice on his cock. Whether by friction or preference, he slowly slid into the ginger. The walls, though dense, separated easier than his initiation. He throbbed within her, donating a healthy portion of pre-cum to her already-slick insides. With a stretched-out groan from the impaled, the cock made a sure and quick shove to bottom out; his tip was just barely out of reach of her cervix. Still deep enough to have Orihime quivering and satisfied…

Shishigawara did not hesitate to put himself into motion. He eased out of her, and then pushed right back in. As a novice, he had to adjust to the rhythm; he hadn't any 'technique' to demonstrate. Even his hands simply grasped at her waist while a more experienced person would've reached around to either fondle her clitoris or support the tits swaying gently with his weak thrusts.

"That feels good, Sushigawara-kun," wheezed Orihime with a weary smile. She was watching him through the mirror; his eyes didn't stray from where he pierced her body. It seemed he didn't need her compliments, but she still would dish them out every now and then.

The more he thrust, the easier it became. Very soon, Shishigawara was moving at a stable and quick tempo. Granted, he didn't pull back very far, keeping his movement comparable to a dog's leg-humping. In fact, when he wrapped his arms around her midsection, he was very much acting like a leg-humper!

Orihime did not object. His hastened pace caused a lot of swaying, and not just for her tits. She felt his sac smack against her clit occasionally, which afforded her a few good jolts of pleasure. Whenever he failed to hit that spot, she considered setting her own fingers down there to grind against the needy jewel.

Shishigawara's eyes were crossed. How was he going so strong? His 'Jackpot Knuckle' must've played some role, and he'd never been so thankful for its ability. Luck was on his side to stave off his orgasm for this long! If only he had the foresight to have undressed completely instead of just dropping his trousers and drawers; he would've liked to have felt her smooth skin sliding against his chest as he pounded her.

" _Guh… Oooh!_ " A normal girl would've been very put-off by Shishigawara's embarrassing sounds, but Orihime ignored. The thug's face became a play of expressions, each more ridiculous than the last as he felt her squeeze him. Something about this venture must've triggered him to react more thoroughly to his bounty, for one hand finally came undone from around Orihime's midsection to greedily grab her breast. He squeezed and mauled the supple flesh until the girl yowled in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, her back arching and her insides tightening even more around his dick.

" _Sushigawara-ku~n!_ " she howled, her voice echoing in the bathroom.

It was then that the boy fucking her blinked with clarity and frustration. Sushigawara-kun? _Sushi_ gawara-kun?! He was not about to let his first time be ruined by being called a ridiculous name!

Hoisting his upper body up, Shishigawara made a swift grab for Orihime's wrists, tugging them behind her like the reigns of a horse. This provided deeper penetration and a sense of lost control for her. Orihime practically shrieked at this new sensation, her back arching from the pull of her arms; her breasts now jiggled in front of her in the mirror. She cried out his incorrectly-pronounced name again.

"It's _Shishigawara-sama!_ " he corrected her in a sharp snarl. To emphasize himself, he began to smack his hips harder into her, causing her cheeks to ripple rapidly. It wore him down, but he held on.

" _Ah! Uhn! Ahh~!_ " Orihime was practically sobbing from the amount of pleasure coursing through her. She wished one of their hands could've been spared to play with her sensitive areas; either her hard, pink nipples or the place between her legs, above her split cleft. His speedy thrusts were generating fast results, and an orgasm was quickly swelling in the pit of her stomach.

" _Shish…! Ah~!_ " She tried to form words, but it was so difficult with that hard cock grinding through her folds. At certain angles, and at certain speeds, there was a spot he'd rub against that had her weeping and jerking. But, before the final rub could be completed, she hollered, " _Shishigawara-sama~ahh~!_ "

Shishigawara's thumping came to a slow stop when the hold of his cock constricted. He blinked several times, very unaware of what was happening. Orihime was bucking much more than before, shoving her ass back to him and embedding him as deep as possible. He guessed that it was a hint to keep going, but when he pulled back a little too much, the squeeze of Orihime's pussy ejected him with a sticky plop. And out of her came a spillage of her essence, splashing over Shishigawara's balls and legs.

Orihime flinched and jostled a bit. She feebly pulled against Shishigawara's hold to try to enhance her climax and prolong its grace, but the boy stubbornly kept his hold tight. Whimpering, the feeling ebbed and was gone with only a tingling sensation afterward.

Shishigawara blinked several times, confused by what had just happened. "Are you okay?" he felt he had to ask.

In response, Orihime just nodded and continued to catch her breath.

Well, if she said she was alright… There was no reason Shishigawara could find that would deter him from reinserting himself. A little too late, he gave Orihime's hands freedom so that he may direct his cock back to her hole. He slipped in, and she welcomed him back with a lazy moan.

Shishigawara's tenacity had him thrusting again without missing a beat. He beat his pelvis against her butt vigorously. Unlike before, he filled his palms with the cheeks of Orihime's plump rear-end and pushed them apart. He observed her asshole briefly before exclusively watching his thick dick plug her tight channel.

Now that her hands were free, Orihime set to do all that she had missed before: she fondled her heavy bust with one hand while the other busied its fingers with her taut clit. If she kept this up, it was possible to salvage some of the intensity from her last orgasm and bring her to a climactic third.

A possibility that Shishigawara's waning stamina thwarted, though he wished he wouldn't have. His once-powerful and stable thrusts had become erratic. He trembled, and now his hands simply held her butt instead of spreading it. The constant pleasure was too much. His balls were ascending, ready to eject their load after a bit more stimulation.

"I'm cumming…" he announced, voice guttural and head lolling back.

Panting and sweaty, Orihime glanced back at him, concerned. "Cumming?" She thought of what that meant. The thick pole stuffing itself inside of her was planning to shoot off his load, and her womb would contain it. The process always made her visualize a canon squeezing into her and firing off rounds of delicious custard. When Kurosaki-kun was brought to that state, usually, the custard splattered across her tummy, one time upon her breasts.

From his eager pace, Orihime could safely assume that Sushigawara-kun did not plan to pain her tummy with white. He was growing inside of her from the increasing tension. He was getting ready… Her senses amplified as she prepared to accept his ejaculation – the first internal one she would experience – and the visual in her head brought her body to seize up around his thick member.

With a deep-throated groan, Shishigawara began to pump his awaited sperm into Orihime, causing her to gasp from the unfamiliar heat flooding her. The sensation was grander than she had thought! She found herself enjoying the searing pleasure as it seeped within her. Splash after splash of white goo coated her womb's entrance. Countless tadpoles swam up the narrow chute and clouded her uterus with white. Troops on a mission, they searched out the precious target with a furiously determined assault.

Shishigawara – unconcerned with the possible results – accentuated his ejaculation with accompanying bumps and moans. He came harder and longer than he had before; he could feel the waves of his cum churning back over him to drip out of her folds and onto the floor.

He held his breath until the last of it was spent, and then he began the torturous retreat. He and Orihime shared a gasp when he plopped out of her, and as he expected, he was quickly waning from his previous stature. Upon unplugging her hole, a white torrent spilled out of her, forging a puddle between her bare feet.

Unable to stand, Shishigawara dropped back on his ass, legs immodestly open while his dick leaned against one thigh. Orihime slouched against the sink, knees caving inward, pussy leaking white. She was too winded to form a single sentence, though she wasn't sure what should be said. Liquid heat continued to roil inside of her after being absorbed. Aside from her fretting, the sensation was outstanding and impossible to replicate. She'd forgo a light scolding after all.

As the busty babe gasped labouredly in front of the sink, Shishigawara was given time to let the whole event sink into his thick skull. He'd been relieved like never before, but when clarity returned, he felt ashamed. Not for fucking Orihime, of course; in his short list of accomplishments, nailing a chick of her standards would forever reign supreme! The shame came from failing Tsukishima. There was still the opportunity to take out the ditzy girl, but something just didn't feel right about hitting her after she received his load. Even a thug like him had standards – and he still had that awkwardness around women of her caliber.

At once, Shishigawara jumped – or stumbled – to his feet and began to draw his pants up and make himself presentable once more. Orihime watched him quietly as she gasped quietly, her eyes still interested in the thick and slippery piece that was shoved into his boxers and hidden behind the closing zipper.

"I… that… _That'll_ take care of you!" Shishigawara hastily proclaimed, like _this_ was his mission from the very beginning. And in all honesty, Orihime wasn't convinced that this _wasn't_ the reason, as he had shown up so randomly with vague proclamations. On shaky legs, Shishigawara began to toddle off as coolly as he could.

He was at the front door and ready to dash away at top speeds when Orihime suddenly called from the bathroom. He looked back just in time to see her peek out, large tits still hanging free and bare while she smiled brightly. "Be sure to come back soon, Sushigawara-kun~!" she sang. "I had a lot of fun~!"

The fact that she actually _wanted_ him to return – no doubt for a repeat activity – was truly surprising to him, and he'd be sure to come back and fulfill such desires. But what struck him was his title.

 ** _She forgot his name already?!_**

~~~ **PROLGUE! ARGH!** ~~~

Plans sometimes went astray, and the plot to confront Xcution had been pushed back by a few months. It was only until Tsukishima received a message in the mail – how someone had found his and Shishigawara's address was anyone's guess – that he realized the error of depending on Shishigawara for anything.

"Tsukishima-san! I'm back with the groceries!" The thug hurried to the table his esteemed idol sat at, looking over a paper with obvious discomfort. Grunting confusedly, Shishigawara tilted his head. "Tsukishima-san? Somethin' wrong?"

Tsukishima's narrow eyes turned up to him, an obvious tic of annoyance occurring before he slid what he was looking at over to his apprentice. Shishigawara looked down and saw it was a photo… a photo of that bombshell babe he'd fucked months ago. He arched an eyebrow, noticing that there was something off. She was smiling brightly, but had she put on some weight? Her hands were upon her slightly bulging stomach. It would take an explanation from Tsukishima for him to really understand what he was looking at, but there was a girl's – Orihime's, no doubt – handwriting on the picture.

 ** _Hope to hear from you soon, Sushigawara-kun!~_ **

Tsukishima muttered from the other side of the table, "You don't have to do anything anymore…"


End file.
